Player (Elemental Battlegrounds)
Summary The Player is an unofficial name given to the controllable character within the Roblox game Elemental Battlegrounds. Not much is known about the player aside from them being able to utilize a plethora of elemental abilities and that they fight against other various players within the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C Name: Varies Origin: Elemental Battlegrounds Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Likely human (Thumbnails depict them as human-esque) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Can use any of the elements within the game, which includes: Fire Manipulation (Fire), Water Manipulation (Water), Plant Manipulation (Nature and Grass), Earth Manipulation (Earth and Crystal), Air Manipulation (Wind), Electricity Manipulation (Storm), Gravity Manipulation (Gravity), Light Manipulation (Spectrum, Light, and Aurora), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness, Nightmare, Void, and Reaper), Limited Time Manipulation (Time), Magma Manipulation (Lava), Ice Manipulation (Ice), Non-Physical Interaction (can affects spirit), Flight (Various moves - mainly ults - levitate the player into the air, however, moves such as Holy Dash can grant flight), Telekinesis (The player can levitate various projectiles before launching them as a ranged attack, such as the icicles from Frozen Incursion, and the boulders from Rock Avalanches), Teleportation (The user can teleport themselvs short distances via Lightning Flash, Chronostasis, Plasma Orb, Shadow Sneak, and Reaper's Rage. The user can also teleport nearby opponents to a nearby location via Oblivion), Danmaku (Should be able to create a huge amount of projectiles by using several different moves in a short period of time; several moves create a huge amount of projectiles - more notably, ults), Minor immunity to fire via Flame Body (Can render the user immune to burn damage) and stunning moves via Inertia (Can render the user immune to stun effects from various attacks), Healing (Via Nature's Blessing, Gleaming Harmony, and Scintillant Rejuvenation), Lifesteal (Via Deprived Eradication, Spore Bombs, Horrifying Heads, Vine, and Rainbowifier Maximizer), Summoning (Via Skeleton Swarm, Soul Plunge, Blue Arson, Ghastly Grasp, and Great Tree of Abolition), Shapeshifting (Can turn their body into fire or stone via Flame Body and Rock Armor respectively; capable of turning into a queen phoenix via Immolate), Paralysis (Various moves lock opponents in place, and most of them render them incapable of attacking. These include: Water Dragon, Frozen Incursion, Nightmare, and Magma Drop), Fear Manipulation (Via Bloodcurdling Blast), Limited Time Stop (Via The World), Portal Creation (Via Reaper's Wrath), Intangibility (Via Reaper's Seal), Blinding Effects (Via Amaurotic Lambent and Void Bomb), Sealing (Via Temporal Trap), Attack Reflection (Via Gravital Globe), Invisibility (Via Spectral Embodiment), Homing Attack (Via Holobeam), Forcefield Creation (Nature Shield and Reaper's Lament), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate from being constantly impaled by various icicles from the Frozen Incursion move and fairly large needles from the Poison Needle move), Statistics Amplification (Can increase speed and jump height via Inertia, damage and speed via Flame Body, and damage reduction via Rock Armor), Explosion Manipulation (Via warp Bombs), Magic, Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Needles and Poison Bomb Barrage) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Some of their weakest ultimate moves can summon meteors that can generate this much kinetic energy and generate huge spheres of ice around them quickly; the player grows stronger throughout the game and can unlock elements that prove superior to the earth and ice elements) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid meteors summoned from the Meteor Declivity move, which can move at an average of 41.5 kilometers per second; their movement speed increases throughout the game) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Capable of summoning cloud-to-ground lightning with their Lightning Barrage move as well as various other lightning moves), possibly Speed of Light (Can avoid attacks from spectrum users, which can summon light that refracts within prisms. However, their other moves do not function identically to such) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Able to easily punch people transmutated into stone several feet away) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level (Can endure hits from other players, including those from ultimate moves such as Meteor Declivity and Vehement Blizzard; their durability increases throughout the game) Stamina: High (Can perform repeatedly perform multiple frontflips and backflips as well as sideways somersaults during fights as well as constantly utilizing attacks before tiring out, and can quickly recover in less than a minute and keep fighting) Range: Standard melee range with punches, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with normal magic attacks, tens of meters to hundreds of meters with ultimates Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Has knowledge on a variety of magic attacks and can easily fight against multiple opponents at once, otherwise varies or unknown. Weaknesses: Moves are restricted by mana costs (Which regenerates over a short period of time) as well as cooldowns; dodging/sprinting is dependent on stamina (Which also regenerates over a period of time) Notable Attacks/Techniques: The player has a huge variety of moves, some (But not all) of the notable ultimate moves include: Hell's Core: The user stands still for several seconds while columns of fire erupt in succession. Afterwards, a huge explosion of fire is released from the user, growing up to an incredibly large size before disappearing. Water Dragon: The user summons a serpent-like entity formed out of water from out of the ground, which can be directed at opponents to lock them in place. After several seconds, the water dragon's head rises into the air before lunging at the struck opponents, dealing a plethora of damage to them. Poison Bombs Barrage: The user rises into the air while a purple substance engulfs their hands. Seconds later, the user unleashes a barrage of huge globs of poison that repeatedly damage opponents stuck in the explosion radius of them as well as stun them, preventing them from moving while inflicting continuous damage upon them. Meteor Declivity: The user stands still while calling forth a barrage of 13 meteors from the overhead sky onto various opponents. The meteors stun hit opponents, ensuring at least several of them land. Wind Gust: The user generates a small sphere around them, which compresses into itself before a huge twister forms around the user, trapping any nearby opponent inside of it while repeatedly flinging them through the air and damaging them while they remain incapable of performing any actions. Gravitational Pull: The user levitates into the air and presumably generates their own gravitational pull, which attracts various parts of the terrain as well as nearby players, damaging them constantly while being flung around the user's gravitational pull. Seconds later, the effects ends and any players stuck within the gravitational pull are shot out, which inflicts heavy damage upon colliding with the terrain. Ablaze Judgement: The user compresses light into a massive sphere above them before sending it downwards in a specified direction. When it collides with an object, any nearby players are heavily damage and stunned while - at the same time - being blinded by the intense light. The World: The user summons a gigantic grandfather clock at their position that causes any user within a radius around them to be frozen in time, allowing the user to freely attack them before this duration ends. Immolate: The user transforms into a phoenix that spews down fireballs while flying above the ground. At any point of time (Or after the duration ends) the phoenix dives down while the user jumps from the position it was in prior to the dive, exploding upon contact with the ground. Polaris: The user covers the entirety of the map in northern lights, which summon lasers that strike players that strive close to the user. During this timeframe, the user cannot attack any opponents, but can still block to reduce damage from incoming attacks. Additionally, there is a huge variety of normal moves, which are categorized on this page here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Malgorok'Zyth (Monster Islands) Malgorok'Zyth's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Battlegrounds Category:Roblox Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wind Users